True Stories
by Bex-La-Chan
Summary: When Hermione is assigned to curse break Malfoy Manor she finds a diary that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. What does it say? Find out by reading True Stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking through Malfoy Manor made Hermione feel horrible. Why the Ministry could not pick another auror to search the house was unknown to her. The house was empty Narcissa and Draco moved into a new place while Lucius was in Azkaban. Draco was more civil then before. Hermione was glad he changed sides at the end. During sixth year she could tell something was wrong based on the disheveled way he carried himself. As she walked through Malfoy Manor she cringed at some of the items she had found. She was told to try to find signs of dark magic on any objects and rid them clean. Hermione was one of the ministries best curse breakers also being an auror on the side. She had been searching Malfoy Manor for the past week and had found many items. She had five minutes left of her shift that day and decided to head back to the floo. She walked across the gloomy dark wood floors, the silence being eerily calming. She walked in the fireplace and shouted "Hermione's Flat" then she was engulfed by flames.

The next morning she floo called Harry before work.

"Hey want to catch lunch with me around 1:00?"

Harry chuckled on the other line.

"A bit late for lunch isn't it? I usually eat at 11:00 but 1:00 is fine."

Hermione sighed, "Sorry Harry I have just been used to eating so late since the Malfoy Manor case."

"Oh yeah that.. I will see you at 1:00 then Mione'"

"Okay see you then Harry."

She sighed heading out the door to another day of endless work.

Opening the lavish door to Malfoy Manor didn't even faze her one bit anymore. It was just the drawing room she refused to go into. She knew she had to eventually and she knew it would help her get over the situation. Hermione had been having nightmares since the battle a year ago. She was too stubborn to take Dreamless Sleep so she dealt with it and no one was the wiser. Walking around the house going into rooms she didn't travel to yet she saw something odd. At the bottom of the steps was a single hinge. Not something you would notice easily; Hermione had almost went past it. She crouched down and clicked on the hinge. The stair case started too whir. Hermione gasped and jumped backwards as a door way opened up. She grasped onto her wand tightly and made her way through the small corridor. Walking in she saw a huge room decorated with runes all over the walls. She recognized most of them. Peace. Memory. Forgiveness. Trouble. Evil. And one last phrase, I am sorry. In the middle of the dimly lit room was a stand with a leather back book. Hermione walked forward and pressed her hand onto the front. Then she was gone.

A/N: Hey guys, If you like this story make sure to follow and please review if you think I should continue. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Opening up her eyes Hermione saw she was no longer in Malfoy Manor. Questions started whirring through her mind. Was the book a portkey? Where was she? What was the room she found? Why was it there? All of these questions haunted Hermione as she walked across a dim lit hallway. A small child ran through the room clutching a doll made with woven stitches.

"Stop Bella!" A small girl with white blonde hair screamed as she ran after her.

The little girl with curly black hair that was almost as bushy as Hermione's laughed in return. She moved the doll's arm and the other girls hand moved upwards. Giggling the girl named Bella moved the dolls other arm and sure enough the little girls other arm was waving through the air.

"Bella! Stop it this instance!" A woman with slicked black hair walked into the room. She was wearing delicate black lace robes with jewels lining the hem. She carried herself with a sort of stern posture that made the children stop immediately.

"Sorry Mother." The girls chanted simultaneously.

"I don't know how you have started magic this young Bellatrix. Especially dark magic at that." She took the doll and waved her wand around it the blonde haired girls arms slowly went back to her sides. Their mother shook her head as she stalked off muttering about Bella's father and irresponsibility.

"Sorry Cissy." Bella mumbled as she handed her the doll.

Cissy as Bella put it looked like she was about to cry.

"Why do you do that Bella? Why do you be so mean?"

Cissy walked off and dropped the doll on the floor as her hair in a long french braid dragged on the ground behind her.

Hermione gasped as the scene around her unfolded and she was back in Malfoy Manor once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione gasped as she sat on the floor of the room filled with runes. She looked in awe at the diary that sat on the stand. She knew now that it wasn't a portkey. Nor was it a normal diary. No it was something akin to a pensive. The words that were written in it transformed into memories of a person's life. And written carefully on the cover was the striking yet deadly script of Bellatrix Black. Hermione was elated with her find yet slightly disgruntled. She did not want to bring the diary into the ministry. This wasn't dark magic it was an inspiring and amazing piece of history that could teach them so much more about the life of one of the most terrible death eaters know to exist. Hermione was too compassionate for her own good. She thought that perhaps she could find that there was good in Bellatrix before she turned insane.

She sighed she had to meet Harry for lunch in 10 minutes. She stared longingly at the room as she walked out pressed the hinge on the stair and left the Manor through the floo.

She walked through Diagon Alley with her nose in a book she knew she was going the right way so continued walking until she could meet up with Harry at a new restaurant that had recently been added called "Majix" It was supposed to be very classy. Lost in her thoughts about the diary and the room she ran straight into someone.

"Oh gosh! I am so sorry- I was just going to meet me friend Ha-." Her voice was cut short when she saw the mane of unruly black hair and emerald green eyes staring at her.

"Harry!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. "It is nice to see you!"

"You too Mione'! You have been so busy these past weeks I have hardly seen any of you!"

Hermione had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry Harry you know with work and every-"

"No Hermione don't apologize I am just glad we can spend some time together."

He smiled a brilliant smile and put his arm out.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."


End file.
